


Confessions and Cuddles

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basically, M/M, Me projecting onto Minho? More likely than you'd think!, Minchan gay, pretty basic but, that's it that's the fic, they're up at three in the morning grading papers and then the night ends in kisses, this shit cute, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Late nights (or early mornings) are the best time to get together, whether for grading papers or confessing to your love interest.Chan can't help but put that to the test.





	Confessions and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softbunchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbunchan/gifts).

> aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAPPY BIRTHDAY AINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
Omg y'all I love Ain so much like she's the OG, she was one of the first people to comment on my fics and she's my first non-irl moot and I love her and she's just all around fantastic pls go stan her  
Happy birthday, bubby!! I love you so muchhhh!!!! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“Don’t you think you’re overworking yourself?” Chan asked, looking at the stack of papers to Minho’s left. “What’s this even for?” 

“This is just some tests that need to be graded,” his friend murmured in response. “The students need them back by tomorrow, apparently, and the prof didn’t want to do it.” 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” 

Minho glanced up at him with a frown before turning his attention back to the paper in front of him. “Yeah, I know what I’m doing. I’ve taken this class before, not to mention this is literally my major.” 

Chan sighed, still not convinced. “I mean, a physics major is cool and all, but it’s not much use if you dig yourself into the ground with how much work you’re taking on. Stress isn’t a good thing when there’s way too much of it, Min.” 

“No shit. Good thing I’m not stressed, then.” 

“This can’t possibly be relaxing for you.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“It’s three in the morning and you need sleep, Minho.” 

“Nah, it’s good.”

Chan sighed, defeated. “Fine. Then I’m going to stay up with you until you’re done.” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Good thing I want to, then.” Chan slid into the chair across from Minho. “Is there any way I can help?” 

Minho looked up as he turned the page from the one he had marked up in red ink. “I mean, I have an answer key. If they don’t show their work and get something wrong, they don’t get any points. There’s a mark scheme to my right, I don’t need it but you probably will.” 

“What’s this test even over?” Chan asked, looking through the mark scheme as he slid a test from the pile. 

“Newtonian laws and equations and such, you know, like force equals mass times acceleration, using the gravitational constant, conservation of energy, and the spring things, nothing too complicated.”

Chan blinked a couple of times. “You had me and then you lost me.” 

“Which part?” 

“I mean like I get the concepts of the gravitational constant—”

“Six point zero seven times ten to the negative eleventh.”

“— as well as the conservation of energy—”

“I don’t feel like doing that one.” 

“But what the fuck are the “spring things”?”

“Oh, that’s just like how much potential energy a spring can hold. There’s like a whole thing about how the force of a spring is the spring constant called k multiplied by the distance you’re stretching it. Springs have an elastic force, it’s proportional to displacement, all that good stuff.” 

“I cannot believe I’m saying this but given that I’m on a pre-med track I have every right to.” 

“Go ahead,” Minho replied, looking up at Chan in interest. 

“Dammit, man, I’m a doctor, not a physicist.” 

A slow smile spread across Minho’s face despite how much he tried to hide it. “I hate you,” he chuckled, taking his lower lip between his teeth to try to keep his laughter back. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Chan pulled out his phone as he laughed. “Is it chill if I play some music?” 

Minho nodded, going back to his paper and marking it once more before sliding it onto the chair next to him and taking the next one from the pile. “Yeah, I don’t mind.” 

The two worked to the soft beats emanating from his phone until they finished the stack of papers two hours later. 

“I cannot believe you convinced me to stay up until five in the morning,” Chan said with a yawn, standing up and stretching. 

“I didn’t  _ convince _ you of anything,” Minho corrected. “You did that on your own.”

Chan sighed again. “Okay, but still, I wouldn’t have been up if you hadn’t been grading papers and refusing to go to bed.” 

“Yeah, sucks that school’s, like, a thing that needs to happen.” 

Chan nodded along, looking at his best friend out of the corner of his eye. “You look exhausted, Minnie.” 

“I’m fine, I have other things I could do. There’s no point in sleeping now when I have a nine o’clock.” Minho blinked hard a couple of times, scrunching his nose up in an attempt to wake himself up. 

“Bullshit,” Chan countered. “Try as hard as you will, you can’t hide the fact that you’re tired as hell.” 

“I mean, sure, I’m kinda tired, but—”

“If you’re tired then what’s the point of staying up?” 

“I have to be at class in four hours,” Minho said. “I could just stay up and work ahead in physics or something.” 

“You’re not gonna do that, though, because you need sleep.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and wetting his lips before he spoke again. “I got plenty of sleep last night, I’ll be fine.” 

“Minho.” 

“Hm.”

“Go to sleep.” 

“But physics,” the other replied. 

“I swear to Isaac fucking Newton I will pick you up and carry you to your bed,” Chan sighed, exasperated. 

“Bring me to yours, instead,” Minho muttered under his breath. 

Chan furrowed his brow, unclear as to if what he had just heard was really what had been said or if it was more of a hallucination of sorts, given his sleep-deprived state. “What?” 

“What?”

“What did you just say?” 

Minho pursed his lips. “Nothing.”

“No, no, no, what did you say? I wanna know.” 

Minho cleared his throat, his cheeks shading the faintest bit pink. “I said, carry me to your bed, instead.” 

A million thoughts ran through Chan's mind in the span of about two seconds. 

“I only really said it as a joke,” Minho was quick to amend. 

“Is that so?” Chan asked, leaning forward a little bit, not missing how Minho leaned forward about a millimetre as well. “Are you sure?”

“I mean, it wasn’t  _ really _ a joke, but it can totally be taken as one, that’s fine, actually that’s almost preferable, I don’t want it to seem like I’m moving in on my best friend, oh god, I’m rambling, please ignore me,” the other rushed. 

“Minho.”

“That’s me.” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Chan didn’t know where that came from, really. He was just as surprised as Minho was, his eyes wide as he retracted the statement. “I— shit, wait—”

“You….”

“I didn’t, I mean—”

“What, you meant it but you didn’t intend to?” 

“Well, yes, but also—”

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

And there was the short circuit. “You…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Minho reached out and grabbed the collar of Chan's shirt. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Y-yeah,” Chan stammered, his eyes wide and his brain running about as efficiently as he would have thought it would for it being five in the morning. 

Minho pressed himself closer against Chan's chest, their breaths mingling in the narrow space in between them. “Are you sure?”

“Fucking—” Chan surged forward, pressing his lips against his best friend’s. 

Chan felt Minho melt into the kiss, his shoulders sagging as he leaned against the older. His lips were soft, pliant, working in tandem with Chan's. It was a little bit messy, but he figured neither of them really cared as Minho wrapped his arms around Chan's neck and sighed against his mouth. 

Minho only pulled away to take a gasp of air. He looked up at Chan, and the older man could say that he was the very definition of lovestruck, looking at Minho’s reddened, bruised, and swollen lips, spit-slicked and shining, and his hair all askew, and his pupils dilated so widely, and—

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Chan whispered, cradling Minho’s head. He dotted small kisses all over the other’s face, relishing in the soft giggles that soon overcame him. 

“I dunno,” Minho responded, seemingly shy. “We definitely should have… I really, really like you.” 

Chan felt his heart soar at the confession, though it seemed kind of obvious from the intensity of their first kiss. “I’m sure you figured this out, but I really like you, too,” he breathed. 

Minho giggled again and pressed a fleeting kiss to Chan's nose. “I did figure it out, but I’m still glad.” 

Chan held back a coo, resisting the urge to pick Minho up and twirl him around. He was too tired for that, honestly. Speaking of… 

“I’m glad we’ve had this moment, but now you need to go to sleep.” 

“Can I cuddle with you?” Minho asked, eyes wide. 

“Of course, kitten.” 

“Mmkay, then let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated to feed a starving writer! 
> 
> My twitter is @biscuityskies if you're interested in seeing me yell about SKz, certain anime, or how much I love chemistry and don't actually like calculus! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~!


End file.
